Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which causes a sheet on which an image is recorded to be in a desired waved state.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ink-jet recording apparatus which jets ink droplets onto a sheet such as a recording paper from nozzles provided in a recording unit so as to record an image, etc. on the sheet. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, a supporting member such as a platen is arranged to support the sheet at a position facing the recording unit. When the sheet is conveyed onto the supporting member, the sheet is supported by the supporting member in a state that the sheet faces the recording unit, and the ink droplets are selectively discharged from the recording unit onto the sheet, thereby recording an image, etc. on the sheet.
In the ink-jet recording apparatus as described above, a phenomenon (cockling) occurs in some cases; the cockling is such a phenomenon that a portion of the sheet onto which the ink is adhered swells and floats from the supporting member. In a case that the cockling occurs, the portion of the sheet floated from the supporting member makes contact with the recording unit, and/or makes contact with a guide member, which in turn may cause distortion of the recorded image and/or any clogging of the sheet.
In order to solve the above-described problem, there is known a structure to cause a sheet (recording sheet material), which is being conveyed on a supporting member (platen) in a conveyance direction, to be in a waved state in a width direction of the sheet orthogonal to the conveyance direction. Specifically, the conventional structure includes a plurality of ribs and a recording-sheet pressing plate. The ribs are arranged in a conveyance surface of the platen to be parallel to the conveyance direction. The recording-sheet pressing plate has a plurality of projections configured to press portions of the recording sheet into recesses which are defined between the adjacent ribs, respectively. Because the ribs of the platen and the projections of the recording-sheet pressing plate abut against the sheet alternately in the width direction, the sheet is caused to be in the waved state in the width direction.